Generally, a three dimensional (3D) image (or a stereoscopic image) provides a user's eyes with a stereoscopic effect using the stereoscopic visual principle. A human being feels both near and far through a binocular parallax caused by a distance between their eyes spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, such that the 3D image enables both right and left eyes to respectively view associated planar images, resulting in the stereoscopic effect and the perspective effect.
The above-mentioned 3D image display method may be classified into a stereoscopic scheme, a volumetric scheme, a holographic scheme, etc. In case of using the stereoscopic scheme, the 3D image display method provides a left view image to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image to be viewed by the right eye, such that the user's left eye views the left view image and the user's right eye views the right view image through either polarization glasses or a display device, resulting in recognition of the 3D image effect.
Most particularly, in order to provide three dimensional (3D) through a broadcasting environment, information for adequately displaying 3D images is required to be included in a video signal, which is transmitted through a broadcasting network or other networks.
Furthermore, the shape or display position of the OSD within the broadcast receiver is decided based upon an internal decision made by the manufacturer of the broadcast receiver. However, in case of 3D broadcasting, the three dimensional (3D) effect is either decided based upon the respective 3D broadcast service or decided by the contents provider. Therefore, while the user of the broadcast receiver is viewing a 3D broadcast program, when the user uses an OSD for adjusting the volume or screen settings of the broadcast receiver, a conflict may occur between an object included in the provided 3D image and the OSD. Generally, since a considerable amount of time is consumed when inputting broadcast screen settings by using an OSD, in case the user attempts to adjust broadcast screen settings while the 3D broadcast program is in conflict with the OSD, the user may experience intense visual fatigue.